galaxyfarawayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Orris Graves
Orris Graves is a Sith Assassin and a former Jedi Knight. History Orris was born on Coruscant he lived in the lower levels with his mother for the first two years of his life until he was discovered by the Jedi Order. They told his mother that he was force sensitive and that he could one day be a Jedi Knight. His mother, while reluctant, turned him over to the Jedi so that he could be trained in the ways of the force. He trained along side the other younglings and proved to be a proficient force user as well as a natural duelist with a lightsaber. When he was ten years old he was taken as the Padawan of Jedi Master Corvus Lans. Master Corvus was a helpful but not ideal master as he spent much of his time in the Jedi Temple which prevented Orris from getting as much experience as other Padawans that he knew. To pass the time Orris would go to the Jedi Archives and read. He would eventually befriend Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu. She would allow Orris to help her with duties around the Archives. One day he discovered a text written about teh Jedi's ancient enemy the Sith. To his knowledge there had not been a Sith lord for more years than he could count so reading of these Sith and how they would not only fight Jedi, but each other fascinated him. As he grew older he and Master Corvus would begin to go on assignments, but every time he returned to the Jedi Temple he would read of the Sith. In his years of reading he learned of the Sith Lord Darth Bane. Darth Bane established the rule of two which stated that there could only be a master and an apprentice. Once Orris read of Bane's death he asked Jocasta if there was any more information on Bane only to be told that he was the last of the Sith. Orris continued to read, but longed to find out more about the Sith. When Orris turned eighteen years old he had passed his last trial and was made a Jedi Knight. He would go on multiple assignments for the Jedi Order. One day while returning to Coruscant his ship was struck by and asteroid and crashed on an unknown planet. While trapped on the planet he would find what appeared to be an ancinet temple. Inside the temple he found a Sith holocron. Not being able to open it due to his lack of power he would attempt everyday for the four months he was trapped on the planet. He was finally found when a trader's ship landed for repairs and he returned to Coruscant, but kept the holocron a secret. Once he returned to the temple he heard of the events on Naboo and that a Sith Lord reviled himself. Orris could not believe that the Sith still existed he knew that where there is one Sith there must be another. He spent the next month reading about holocrons while attempting to open it, but to no avail. That is when he knew that if he was to ever open the holocron. That night Orris sought out to kill the first person he could. It was that night that he stood over the corpse of an innocent man that he stabbed in the back and he felt more power than he ever did in his years of Jedi training. Just a few days later he would leave the Jedi Order to go off and train himself in the ways of the Sith. When he reached the age of twenty four he had been training in the ways of the Sith for some years and finally was able to open the holocron. Inside it held the code of the the Sith as well as the rule of two. It was that day that Orris pledged to seek out the remaining Sith Lord and return the Sith to its former glory. He would spend the next years of his life honing his skills and taking jobs as an assassin when needed while searching for the other Sith Lord. At age thirty when the Slaughter of Geonosis occurred he heard that the Sith had revealed themselves once again, but had dismissed the rule of two and were gathering to find more Sith. He was disgusted at hearing this news and decided to head to Geonosis to seek out what Sith Lords might be on the planet.